I'll be there
by adams1
Summary: The lives of three pregnant students at degrassi following the pregnancies and lives after Degrassi. Really bad summary
1. You're not alone

Authors note: I'm making J.T and the rest of the fathers jerks because I don't like them. If you've got a problem, good for you.

"Manny, you're going to be late for the first day of school. Emma's already here." Mrs. Santos called upstairs to her daughter.

" I'll be right there mom." Manny called back from the bathroom, today was her first day of tenth grade.

Over the summer her and Emma had setteld their differences and became friends, which was great because over the summer Chris had broken up with Emma and she had needed a friend, just like Manny would need a friend if the results of the test in her hand came back the way she had a feeling they were. The timer on the sink brought her out of the thoughts.

' Alright Manny, it's time. The results of this test is going to change my life forever." Manny thought as she turned the test over in her hand, but almost dropped it when it read positive.

"Manuela Santos, hurry up!" Her mother called louder from downstairs. Manny shoved the test into her backpack and ran downstairs.

"Sorry, gotta look good for the first day of school. Won't happen again. Bye mom!" Manny explained as she dragged Emma out of the door.

They walked for a couple of minutes in silence until Emma finally spoke up.

" Manny is there something wrong?" Emma asked. That question made Manny break down and start crying.

"Oh Em I made a terrible mistake over the summer. You remember the party we went to a couple months ago?" Manny asked not waiting for emma to reply because she knew she remember.

"I didn't just make-out with Craig like you saw." Manny said.

The second week of July Manny and Emma went to a party that Paige had invited them to, a college party her brother was having.

While they were there they ran into Craig, who begged Manny to at least hear him out.

She was still mad about the Asheley incident.

Manny agreed just to see him gravel so she made sure Emma had someone to talk to and her and craig went somewhere quieter.

Well the short version of the story is Craig said some persuading things and him and Manny started kissing, then that went to something else.

Emma had walked in when they had finished.

"I slept with Craig. And now, now I'm pregnant." Manny whispered, taking out the test from her backpack.

"Oh Manny, oh um how do I say this. You're not alone. Over the summer I slept with J.t. It was a mistake and it was my first time drinking, I have been regretting it ever since. I found out yesterday. My mom was with me, so was Snake. We decided that we would conisder adoption but never abortion." Emma said as she started to cry as well.

Emma pulled Manny into a hug, not caring if they were late.

All of a sudden Manny started laughing.

"Em look at us,both 15 and pregnant with babies of guys we dont love. It's like straight out of Riding in Cars with Boys." Manny managed to say throught her tears, making Emma laugh as well.

"Come on we dont want to be late." Emma said pulling Manny toword the school.

They got there with just enough time to go get their scheduals and rush to their homeroom class, Mr. Simpson.

They took the only open seats, which were by J.T and Toby.

"J.T we have to talk after class." Emma whispered, doing what she decided to do yesterday, she would tell Manny first, which she already did, then she would tell J.T and if nessecary tell Principle Radtich as well.

Homeroom went by fast and Emma got out of the class before J.T.

She stood outside of the door with Manny waiting for him.He tried to get past without being seen but he was.

" J.T we need to talk about what we did." Emma said.

"Emma I know you have this little thing for me but, it's over, now you have to get over me." J.T said like he was all that.

"Oh please. I was over you before you even knew I was into you. The only reason I'm even talking to you is because of our child, th one I'm carrying right now. I'm pregnant." Emma said getting annoyed with his jerkish attitude.

"Ha, it's not mine. Lord knows how many guys you slept with. Don't think I'm gonna want anything to do with it."


	2. feelings

"J.T how could you do something like that? You were the only one she has ever been with. It's your child!" Manny told him when Emma ran down the hall to her next class crying.

" Oh please pregnant women are so gross. Besides I used protection,because I didn't want this to happen. So Manny, are you seeing anyone?" J.T asked like he was a stud.

"Oh J.T if you think pregnant women are gross than back off because I'm pregnant too." Manny said storming down the hall in the same direction as Emma leaving J.T dumbfounded.

"Oh my God, two girls pregnant at Degrassi, I have to go tell Mr. Radtich." Liberty said to herself when she heard the argument between Emma, J.T and Manny.

" Mr. Radtich, I have some informatin you might want to know." Liberty said when she entered the Principles office.

"Manuela Santos and Emma Nelson please report to the principals office immediately." Mr. Radtich said over the intercom as soon as his meeting with Liberty was over.

A couple minutes later they both walked in.

" You wanted to see us." Emma said as they entered the office.

"It has come to my attention that the two of you are pregnant. Is this true?" Mr. Radtich asked

"Yes" they both replied at the same time.

" Well, any time this happpens I am to suggest that they go to an alternative school,one that specializes in your situations." Mr. Radtich said.

" Mr. Radtich I really hope you aren't suggesting that we leave Degrassi just because we're pregnant. Because if you are, its against the law and I think I'll just have to report you." Emma said in a sweet voice.

" Right well I was just telling you that you have options. Now the other reason I called you in here. Earlier today you both verbally assualted J.T Yorke. Or so he says now I havent found any eyewitnesses so you'll have to serve Saturday detention for the next two weeks." Mr. Raditch said

" But that's not fair we didn't verbally assualt anyone." Manny said finally speaking up.

She was horrified that someone found out about her pregnancy before she got a chance to talk to Craig.

" I know but my hands are tied. Good day, you two have classes to attened to. " Mr. Radtich said making it perfectly clear that they were to leave.

" Oh Emma what if other people find out that were pregnant. I havent gotten a chance to tell Craig or my parents." Manny said sounding scared.

"Ok Manny why don't we go and tell Craig then after schools over I'll go with you to tell your parents and I'll be there for you, we'll be there for each other." Emma said comforting her friend.

They searched the school until they found Craig in the music room with non other than Ashley.

" Craig we need to talk." Manny said.

She was knida hoping that Ashley would get the hint and leave by herslef but she stayed put in her spot behing the keyboard.

Emma getting the hint that was meant for Ashley did something.

" Um Ashley I need to talk to you outside." Emma said.

" I would like to stay here and hear what the boyfriend stealer has to say to my boyfriend." Ashley responded.

"Your grilfriend, how long have you've been going out." Manny asked.

" We got back together in June a couple days after school got out." Craig said.

" So you never broke up in say like July for just a little bit?" Manny asked.

" Nope been together since June." Asheley said in a snotty voice.

" Well then this is going to make what I have to say a little harder. I'm pregnant and it's your's. That little thing we had in July ended up being a little more than a fling." Manny said her anger apparent in her voice.

" Thats impossible Craig was with me every day in July. We were working on new songs for the band." Asheley said with a smirk.

" No it's possible, I went out to a party on night and saw Manny there I told her that I wanted to get back together and I do. I still have feelings for Manny and I want to be with her and our child." Craig said going over to Mannys stomach and putting his hands on it. Asheley stormed out of the room muttering curses under her breath.


	3. I want to keep it

Earlier that morning at Seans apartment.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming hold on" Sean said as he was awoken by the knocking on his door.

"Ellie what are you doing here so early.Wait what time is it?" Sean asked as his girlfriend came in and took her usual spot in the lazy boy brown chair.

"It's 7:00. School starts in an hour and a half. I came over beacuse I ahve something to tell you." Ellie said sounding nervous.

" What is it. What's wrong?" Sean asked sitting across from her on the couch.

" Remember you said that while I was away visiting family I could feel free to see people?" Ellie asked.

She had gone to visit her Grandmother for her birthday and Sean said that she could feel free to go out with people while she was away.

He said that is was the only way to keep their relationship out of hot water, because he didn't want her to feel trapped.

" Well you know my Aunt set me up with someone and we went to a party. You also know that I well I got drunk not because I wanted to but because all they had was alcohol and really hot buffalo wings. Well he kind of said somethings that made me realize that I didn't want to be inexperienced when we finally slept together." Ellie said knowing how lame she sounded.

"You told me all of this before I forgave you, I know people make mistakes I do all the time." Sean said.

Ellie started crying because Sean was so understanding that it broke her heart to say what she had to.

" I'm pregnant, and it's his kid." Eillie said through her tears.

Sean went over to her and pulled her into a hug.

" I want to keep it Sean, I need to keep this baby." Ellie said sounding muffled because her face was buried in Seans neck.

" You know I'm there for you all the way. You can come stay with me here." Sean said.

" I can't do that, you'll loose the student welfare. I can stay at home and my moms insurance will cover everything. Plus I get paid for the co-op." Ellie said trying to sound like everything was o.k.

"Oh God look at the time. You go get ready and I'll get you breakfast."Ellie said wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

"Ok we'll walk to school together kay." Sean asked ellie just nodded.

"Hey Sean do I have to tell Mr. Radtich, I mean should't I tell him?" Ellie asked.

"Probably , I'll go with you when we get to school.


	4. Morning sickness

Ellie and Sean got to school early to pick up their scheduals and talk to Mr.Radtich but he wasn't in the office when they went there.

" I have to go meet up wit Jay and Alex you wanna come?" Sean asked

"Um I should go find Marco really, I'm thinking of talking to Mr.Raditch during lunch, you don't have to come if you don't want to." Ellie said

"I may have to talk to my mechanics teacher. I'll try and be there." Sean said giving her a peck on the cheek.

" Hey Marco, whats up?" Ellie asked her best friend when she found him at his locker.

"Nothing how about you?" He asked back

."Oh you know nothing much visited relatives got pregnant still seeing Sean same ol' same old" Ellie said jokingly.

"Wait you what? Your pregnant?" Marco said in disbelife.

"Is Sean the father?" He asked.

"No, long story short, went to visit grandma, aunt set me up, guy knocked me up, alls forgiven with sean." Ellie said like it was no big deal.

The more she thought about it the more she liked the idea of her being a mother.

"Wow!" was all that Marco could say.

"Come on we gotta get to class. I made an appointment with Mr.Radtich to tell him this afternoon." Ellie stated.

Marco just nodded, making Ellie laugh.

'This is going to be on hell of a year.' Ellie thought.

Right after Fourth period ended she head to Mr. Radtichs office when she saw manny and emma walk out of the office and overheard what they were saying.

"Oh Emma what if other people find out that we're pregnant. I haven't gotten a chance to tell Craig or my parents." Manny said.

"Miss. Nash. Mr. Raditch can see you now." the receptionist said.

' I can't believe I'm not the only one going throught this. Mental note talk to them next time I see them.' Ellie thought as she walked into the office.

"Mr. Radtich um I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you or whatever but I'm pregnant." Ellie said as soon as she walked in.

"Good Lord. it's like an epidemic. O.k well would you be offened if I told you there is a special school that specilizes with girls in your situation." Mr. Radtich stated wearly.

"No I understand that you have to tell me that but I'm going to stay here, I like it here." Ellie said.

"O.k I'll inform your teachers if thats o.k with you." Mr.radtich said "Yeah thats fine." Ellie answered.

"We also have a Teen Parenting Center for pregnant teens and teens with kids that go here to still go to school but it will be in an easier enviorment." Mr. Radtich said.

"Um I'll think about it." Ellie said getting up and leaving the office to go find Sean or Manny and Emma.

She was in luck when she saw Manny run into the bathroom closely followed by Emma.

She followed both of them into the room to let them know that they weren't alone.

"Morning sickness sucks doesn't it?" Ellie asked as she entered the bathroom.

"What do you mean morning sickness. Only people that are pregnant get morning sickness." Emma defended herself and her friend.

"I know I saw you walk out of Radtiches office and heard the you two were pregnant. But don't worry, I am to. Did Mr.Radtich tell you about the Teen Parenting Center? It sounds cool." Ellie asked


	5. No reason

"Hey Sean." Ellie called when she finally found her boyfriend at lunch.

"Hey did you talk to Raditch?" Sean asked.

" Yeah he mentioned some other school I could go to, one that specializes in my situation. I told him I wanted to stay here. He told me about the Teen Parenting Center. It's like school and I get to stay here. I made an appointment to check it out with some new friends after school today. I also called my doctor and made an appointment for friday, if you wanna come." Ellie said catching him up on her day so far.

" Of course I wanna go. As far as I'm concerned this kid is mine and we're in this together." Sean said taking her hand is his.

"Hey Ellie. Oh sorry are we interupting something. "A voice said from behind.

"Oh Emma, Manny, no it's fine. You feeling better Manny?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah a little. I think it was just my nerves acting up over the fact that I'm telling my parents after school." Manny said.

" Are you still gonna make it to the appointment?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah it's at four right. I should be done with my parents, no scratch that my parent's should be done with me by 3 so that gives me time to get ack here." Manny said with a note of sadness in her voice.

"You don't know that Manny. I've been telling her that all day."Emma said.

"My cousin got pregnant at 16 and she was banned from the family. No one's seen her since and she hasn't gone to any family fiesta's since. I'm only 15 and their daughter. It's gonna be ten times as worse." Manny explained.

"Wait, catch me up here. Your pregnant and your parents are going to kick you out." Sean said overwhelmed by the new information.

" It's not just Manny. I'm in the club too." Emma said.

"Oh thats great, congratulations?" Sean asked in a wary voice.

"Yeah congratulations. My parents are being really supportive and are letting me keep it" Emma said.

"Um I asked them to eat lunch with us considering the fact that we all have something in common."Ellie said.

"I don't mind but we eat with Jay and Alex so are you sure." Sean asked.

He and Emma had recently grown up over the summer and settled their differences becoming friends again. Emma didn't get a chance to answer though.

" I can't believe you two. I went to Raditch and you still get to stay here. You wanna know how bad that is for the reputation of the school? Two pregnant teens walking around the school like nothing is wrong." Liberty yelled standing in front of them.

"Three. Three pregnant teens walking around school like nothings wrong." Ellie interjected.

"Great. If only there was a contest to see how many sluts there are in one school. We would have it made." Liberty yelled making her views of teen pregnancy known to the crowed no surrounding the group.

"Hey Liberty back off. It's none of your buisness. In fact I bet your just mad that someone actually liked us enough to sleep with us!"Manny yelled back.

" Um maybe you should just shut up Liberty. Towerz told me why he broke up with you. Because you're such a bad lay and you complained the whole time." Jay said stepping into the circle.

He had heard the yelling and was in the mood to see a fight that he wasn't in, which didn't happen much. When he saw his main man Sean standing with Ellie, Cause girl and Manny, he had to go and investigate. He was surprised to see Liberty involved with the argument.

" I... uh..." Liberty tried to say but found she was speechless to the harsh words Jay just told her. She ran off crying.

"Thanks man. If I opened my mouth i would've been in more trouble than I needed." Sean said.

"No problem but you owe me. Liberty's probably in Raditches office right now. telling on me like some little kid." Jay said.

"We going to lunch or not because hello, pregnant girls here." Ellie said Emma and Manny nodding their head in agreement.

Ellie took Manny's and Emma's arms leading them to the cafeteria. Sean just laughed following suit.

"Hey man I didn't know that you and Ellie had shacked up yet." Jay said when the girls were a safe distance away.

" We haven't. It's the guy she hooked up with over vacation. But as far as I'm concerned it's my kid all the way." Sean said.

"Whatever. Now I can guess who knocked up Manny, Craig probably, but who knocked up Cause girl?" Jay asked

"I have no idea. I just found out myself. Why?"Sean asked.

"No reason." Jay answered.


	6. divorced

"Manny are ready to go?" Emma said after school that day.

 "We have to wait for Craig, he said he would come." Manny said quietly.

 "But it's already 3 we have to meet Ellie at the Teen Parenting Center at 4."Emma said.

 "Fine lets get this over with, lets face the music." Manny said. Once they got to her house Manny started crying.

 "Manny whats wrong?" Emma asked.

 " I can't do this Emma I can't break my parents hearts." Manny cried.

 " You have to Manny, this is something you can't keep from them. I'll go with you, we will do this together o.k" Emma said comforting her friend.

"Promise."MAnny said. "Promise." Emma replied.

 "Mom, Dad, I'm home." Manny called.

 "We're in the kitchen." Mr. Santos yelled.

 " Um we need to talk you guys it's important and it's going to change the rest of my life." Manny said when she walked into the kitchen Emma following closly behind.

A half an hour later Manny and Emma were up in her room while her father when to go get Emancipation Papers.

 "I'm sorry I thought they would understand. I guess I know what it's like to have normal parents now uh." Emma said trying to make conversation while helping Manny pack up her clothes.

 " I guess. I would give anything to have your mom Em. If I did I wouldn't be homeless and baisically getting divorced from my parents." Manny said going to her bathroom to get her make-up and stuff.

"I thought Craig was going to call Joey and see if you could stay there?"Emma called .

"He did but come on the guy couldn't even come with me to tell my parent's I'm having his kid. You think I want to live with him? I'll tell you what I will find him and find out where he was and then if it's a good explanation I'll except his invitation to live with him." Manny said walking back into the room.

 "Well we can find him after the appoitment because it's 3:45 and we have to go all the way back to school." Emma said standing up and gathering up the stuff she packed.

 "Alright I guess I can take this with me. My parents will find me so they can give me the papers." Manny said walking down the stairs.

 When they got to the bottom of the stairs her parents walked back into the house.

"Here Manuela these are your copies and these are ours. You have to sign both." Her father said wasting no time with formalities.

 "Fine"Manny said taking the pen her father was holding out.

She signed her copy and then she signed her parents copy.

" Bye" Manny said harshley as she walked out of the door after Emma closing it after her.

They started walking down the street in silence when a car pulled up next to them and some one shouted out of the open window.

 "Need a ride?" Ellie asked from the back seat.

 "Thanks" Emma and Manny said getting in the back seat with Ellie.


	7. TPC

"What's with the face you look like your dog died" Jay said to Manny when they got into his car.

Manny unable to answer without crying just handed him the papers she held in her hand.

"Wow your parents disowned you." Sean said looking at the papers.

"Where are you going to live?"Ellie asked.

"Craig offered but I'm having doubts. He _was_ supposed to go with me to tell my parents but he never showed up." Manny said.

There was a heavy silence in the air after she mentioned Craig.

"What?" Manny asked.

"Oh for crying out loud we were leaving when we saw Craig kissing Ashley. I of course listened into their conversation and heard Craig saying that he was going to convience you to get an abortion so he could be with her." Jay said when no one else would answer.

"Oh that's wow. Well I guess I have to find somewhere to live now." Manny said.

"Um hello, you can live with me. We'll go talk to my parents after the meeting and ask. They'll say yes. You're over there all the time anyways."Emma said.

" Well sorry to break up the party but we're here, so lets get this over with." Jay said getting out of the car.

"Why is he going along?" Emma asked.

" What, I'm gonna be the uncle why wouldn't I want to go to this." Jay said.

Emma just nodded.

The three girls walked ahead so they could talk without the guys hearing them.

"What's up with Jay?"Emma asked Ellie figuring she would know him better than most people considering her boyfriend was his best friend.

"With the whole uncle thing. I know Jay comes off as a badass but when it comes to his friends he'll kill for you. And apparently I'm considered one ever since I kicked him in the balls for calling me a vampire. I guess he thinks I'm worthy now." Ellie said directing them were to go.

After a couple more minutes of walking they came across a door that said Teen Parenting Center.

Ellie opened the door to reveal a tall middle aged women with blonde hair cut short.

"You three must be the girls Mr. Raditch was talking about." She said when they entered.

"And they are?" She asked when Jay and Sean entered.

"He's my boyfriend and he's his friend/uncle apparently. "Ellie said pointing to them both.

"Well welcome. I guess it's my job to tell you about the TPC. We have no one currently pregnant but three girls with kids from ages 1-4. What happens is you come here everyday just like school. You will do your school work and I will be able to help because I am baisically well rounded in all subjects. I also teach a child development class. So two periods a day you will attend an outside class. We do things a little differently here though. Besides the first bell and the last inside this class we don't go by the bells. You can go to the bathroom anytime just ask. The older girls can help you with homework and we will also talk about the steps you will need to take to get ready for the brith and parenting. If you decide to enroll in this class you'll have to get a parent or guardian to sign something. Oh by the way I'm Mrs. Goodman. "She said.

"Um my dad is overseas on a peacekeeping mission and my mom is in rehab so how can I get anyone to sign something?" Ellie asked hating to bring up her parents but felt it was neccassary.

"In your case you won't have to." Mrs. Goodman said.

"Oh I um got emancipated from my parents today," Manny said.

"Then you can just sign it." She answered then looked at Emma.

"Oh my parents are fine with it actually my step dad works here. Mr. Simpson?" Emma said questioningly

"Oh yes I know him say hi when you see him. So are you interested in enrolling?" Mrs. Goodman asked.

"Will we be able to eat lunch with everyone else?" Manny asked.

"Oh yes if you want to." The teacher answered.

"Then sign me up." Manny said.

"Me too."Emma agreed.

" Me three." Ellie said.

" Great well tomorrow you'll show up here and get started." Mrs. Goodman said handing out the papers.

Manny signed hers and gave it back and Emma put hers in her messenger bag.

The three girls left the room to find Sean and Jay standing outside eating chips.

"Don't worry we paid for them." Jay and Sean said at the same time making all the girls laugh at the same time.

"I think Archie is still here why dont we go ask him what he thinks about you moving in."Emma said dragging Manny to the MI lab.

"When do you guys have your first doctors appointment?" Ellie asked walking with them.

"I haven't made one yet I guess I can do it when I find out whee I'm staying." Manny said

" I have one on thursday for 5:00." Emma answered.

"Really I have mine at 5:30. Whose your doctor?" Ellie asked

"Benson, you?" Emma asked.

"Me too, he's the best doctor my dad's insurance could buy." Ellie said jokingly.

"So Manny we know a good doctor for you." Emma said to the quiet Manny.

"'It sounds great. Em what if your parents say no?" Manny asked.

"Say no to what?" Mr.Simpson said coming around the corner.


End file.
